


THE TRAITOR

by STAILS565



Series: THE EXPENDABLES UNKNOWN SOLDIER [4]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yin Yang is leaving the team to get what he wants and needs. Leaving for Hunter, cause of a Curse Seal. but one certain Expendable will try to convince him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE TRAITOR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> Part of the series, UNKNOWN SOLDIER, and part of THE SCHIZO. 
> 
> No copyright intended

THE TRAITOR

It was night, a perfect night. Someone was walking in the walkway. He pass by, the place he met a certain team. Yin Yang, have an emotionless look on his face. On a bench, Gunner was standing, a lamppost by it side, and its close to the entrance. The Swedish was looking down with a sad look on his eyes, he still wearing his forehead protector as a necklace the light from the lamppost was making him look like an angel or grim reaper. When he heard some footsteps he look at where the one he fell in love with was coming.

Gunner's gaze went to were the curse seal on Yang's neck is and he remember when Yang woke up, the curse seal activated already spreading on his body and the evil aura coming from him. He turn, he let Yin Yang walk past him.

"why, why are you doing this why are you abandoning us Yang?" Gunner asks, looking down.

Yin Yang stop and said," everyone have their own paths to follow Gunner and this is mine". He thought privately without letting Gunner hear it through the Bond *'For Now'*.

His Dark side said," you can't do this, you can't".

"you did it Gunner, when you were working for Monroe ", Yang said

his dark answer," well, because of you and Barney im back Yang".

he turn, Yang was still looking ahead.

The blonde shinobi said," please, don't go. just don't," he look down tears are starting to fall", you don't have to do this".

" its not your decision to make, and ill go if i want to", The Raven said, with an emotionless tone in his voice.

Gunner couldn't take it anymore , he finally said, voice breaking, " NO, PLEASE!, IM SO MUCH IN LOVE WITH YOU YANG!, PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU DON"T LEAVE!

Yang was listening.

"I will, be alone, incomplete without you!, I can't be separated from you, your my whole world my whole heart!, MY EVERYTHING! Ill do anything for you, even going with you"!," The Blond continued.

Yin Yang turns slowly, halfway. He look at his dark side.

"You really are an Idiot", Yin Yang finally said, with an emotionless tone of voice, also an emotionless expression.

Gunner's eyes went wide at what Yang said, he gasp of what kind of look his lover look at him with. Wind passes by.

Yin Yang said," I'll do anything, even going to Hunter to get what I want".

The blonde knows that Yang isn't himself, he wasn't himself after Hunter gave The Curse Seal of Heaven to his Asian.

Gunner whisper to himself,"no,no".

Yang turns back and started walking.

"IF YOU GO! ILL DIE INSIDE WITHOUT YOU!", Gunner scream, to him.

Yang disappeared, and reappears behind him; he felt the Asian's left hand on his shoulder. Yang was looking down, and then slowly moves his head to look at him.

The Asian whisper to him, Gunner manages to hear," Gunner, Thank you for everything". He then hit his comrade from behind at a nerve point. Gunner's eyes went wide, then was closing slowly he said, before fainting," Yin...Yang". He fell limply to the floor.

The Raven haired shinobi was now seeing his lover's Unconscious body. Next to them was bench which it's perfectly big enough for someone like Gunner to lay down on it. Yang manages to move the Swedish body to the bench and lay his lover's body on it. When his done, Yang was still touching Gunner's hand, he still seeing him. He kneels down, and leans to kiss his lover's lips then after he did that Yin Yang stood up and the look in his eyes said,' Im so sorry Gunner, guys'. Then he left where Gunner was, left them, walk out on them, betray them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are honored ^_^


End file.
